Capitulo 1
by KenTsuyoshi
Summary: La historia de una epidemia zombie creada por un accidente de avion


Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la pesadilla

*Todo era un dia normal, aunque esa palabra ya no significa nada ahora. . .*

Ken:Mierd* estamos rodeados por esas escorias ¿Que hacemos Jacob?

Jacob:No tengo ni put* idea , lo unico que sabemos es que todos estan a salvo y nosotros

en el maldito infierno

Ken:Te recuerdo que esa fue tu idea, pudimos haber escapado con los demas al Bloque D pero no me hiciste caso

y te querias hacer el heroe

*Hace 1 meses*

Ken: aghh *despertando* Dios no pude dormir, llevo varios dias asi ¿Que coño me pasa?

*Ken, un chico de 18 años actualmente vivo en un departamente en japon , soy un chico de pelo marron

castaño y ojos color esmeralda*

Ken:los ultimos dias he estado soñandome ami siendo atacado por mounstruos (eso nunca habia pasado)

*Se escucha el televisor emitiendo las noticias en el salon principal*

Ken:Maldita sea otra vez deje el televisor prendido..La factura me va a salir cara

*Noticia salvaje aparece*

Presentador:Y estas son las noticias de hoy, En el centro de la ciudad de tokyo se ha presenciado el mayor accidente del año

donde un edificio ha colapsado por una avioneta fumigadora , por lo que sabemos el edificio era un camuflaje de lo que era

. . una fabrica de droga que se hacia pasar por una empresa de negocios , por suerte tenemos a nuestro reportero en vivo

en el lugar de los echos

Reportero:Estamos aqui en el centro de nuestro querido tokyo y por lo que veo la situacion va de mal en peor , un humor color

verde oscuro esta inundando las calles ,bomberos han entrado al edificio pero aun no salen.. Esperen alguien esta saliendo

Oh por dios es uno de los bomberos y esta ensangrentado

*De pronto se escuchan gritos desesperantes*

Reportero: Pero que Co***?! El bombero ha empezado a atacar a los civiles de su alrededor !¿Se los esta comiendo?! ¡Se estan levantando}

los cadaveres! esto no tiene un maldito sentido , no parecen afectados a pesar de estar gravemente las timados!. .

Oye tu Camarografo vamonos de aqu... AHHHHHH No Esperen!? No quiero morir!

*Se corta la retransmicion*

Presentador: (desesperado) Se les recomiendo a todos los civiles que permanescan en sus casas , cierren las ventanas cierren todas las zonas

expuestas al exterior .

Cientifico: Escuchenme señores espectadores , el humo desaparecera en aproximadamente 5 horas asi que mantenganse tranquilos

Presentador:Gracias profesor Mike , asi que si quieren vivir quedense en su casa y no salgan , la policia ya se esta encargando

Eso ha sido todo les estaremos informando si hay algo nuevo.

*Se termina el programa de noticias*

Ken: Oh por Dios , debo cerrar todo lo posible , no me queda mucho tiempo (Por que tengo que vivir cerca del centro)

*Despues de cerrar todas las ventanas y zonas expuestas*

Ken:Si lo que vi en la tele era real, los policias no podra contener a esas personas locas, tengo que aprovechar estas horas

que tengo para prepararme y salir de aqui . (Despues de buscar mi mochila de la universidad , la empeze a llenar de cosas basicas:

comida,agua,ropa,matas,un poco de medicina y medicamentos) Mierd* necesito algo con que defenderme. .*mirando a su alrededor*

*FlashBack*

?:Feliz cumpleaños amigo

Ken:Oh por Dios, Muchisimas gracias! Como supiste que esto queria?

?:Secretos amigo, secretos

*Fin del flashback*

Ken:Como he podido casi olvidar esto, mi preciado bate de beisbol.

*Despues de acomodar todo en la mochila*

Ken:Bueno estoy preparado para salir , aun me quedan 5 minutos asi que debo preparar un plan

*Despues de 5 minutos de planeacion*

Ken: todo listo , *Afuera* No puede ser ¿Como todo pudo cambiar en unas pocas horas?

*Se ven cadaveres, coches abandonados , y esas cosas raras*

Ken:Tengo que salir de aqui e ir a la casa de mis padres *Sale un bicho de esos por el pasillo del edificio*

Ken:Mierd* por poco y me hace daño *Le da un golpe en el brazo y se cae al suelo* ¿Como puede seguir atacando

sin un brazo?! *Le da otro golpe y le rompe la cabeza* Vale. Nota mental, su cabeza es su punto debil

*Ken va corriendo hasta la casa de sus padres y en el camino mata a un par de "ellos"*

Ken: *golpeando la puerte* Papá!? Mamá!? Soy yo Ken! Abran la puerta

*De pronto se escucha el grito de Mamá*

Ken: Mamá estas bien?! *Abriendo la puerta con el bate* No.. No! *Viendo a su Padre devorando a su madre* Mier**

*Vomitando* No puedo ver esto. . ("Papá" voltea y se arrastra contra mi) Alejate! Tu no eres mi padre. .

*FlashBack*

Papá:Escucha Ken esta es la pistola que me dieron en la comisaria la usaremos en caso de una emergencia , quisas un dia

la necesites hijo. .

*Fin del FlashBack*

Ken: *Abro el cajon de la mesa y saco una Magnun con 9 balas y 4 cargadores* Muere maldito mounstruo. .

*Ken dispara a la cabeza del ser que antes era su padre , la sangre que habia derramado se encontraba en su ropa*

Ken:Esta ropa ya no me servira. . Ire a mi habitacion para cambiarme (Me habia equipado con una chaqueta manga larga color blanco , una camiseta

color mostaza , un pantalon negro y unas botas marrones) Bien.. Hora de irse de aqui. .

*Ken sale de lo que era la casa de las personas que amaba , entre lagrimas miro al frente y continuo con su camino sin ningun arrenpetimiento*

Continuara..


End file.
